Many food can bodies and nearly all beverage can bodies are formed in a drawing and ironing (“D&I”) process, also known as a drawing wall ironing (“DWI”) process. DWI beverage cans are typically formed from a 3000 series aluminum alloy.
Conventional DWI aluminum beverage cans are often formed by first drawing a flat, circular blank into a cup in a dedicated machine known as a cupper. The cup then is inserted into another machine known as a bodymaker where the cup undergoes a redrawing process before wall ironing.
In a conventional redrawing process in a bodymaker, the cup is reduced in diameter and increased in length. The redrawn cup typically includes a flat bottom, a short angled wall that extends from the flat bottom, and a cylindrical sidewall that extends an end of the short angled wall, as shown in prior art FIG. 1a. 
Conventional redraw tooling includes a punch assembly 110 that includes a center punch tool 112 and an annular punch sleeve 114 that pushes the cup through a die (not shown in the FIGS. 1a and 1b). The die has a cylindrical bore that receives the center punch tool and punch sleeve.
Punch tool 112 has a nose 120 that contacts a bottom of the drawn cup. Nose 120 includes a tip 122 that is the distal-most portion of tool 112. A nose outer surface 124 extends outwardly and rearwardly from tip 122.
Punch sleeve 114 is typically ifs affixed to center punch tool 112 and includes a tapered punch sleeve nose 140 that is rearward (that is, in the direction of relative motion of the tooling assembly 10 during the redrawing operation) of punch tool tip 122 and at least a portion of punch tool nose outer surface 124. A punch sleeve inner cylindrical surface 146 surrounds center punch tool outer cylindrical surface 126
FIG. 1b Illustrates the tooling after a cup has been redrawn. In this regard, the redrawn cup is an intermediate product that includes a bottom 104, a redraw chine 105, and a sidewall 106.
After the redrawing process, the punch assembly 110 pushes the cup through a series of dies (that is, the ironing process) to reduce the thickness of the sidewall. At the end of the ironing process, a doming tool 210 (FIG. 2) deforms the cup bottom 104 into the well-known dome on the bottom of a beverage can, which includes a dome and a base inner wall. A chine tool component 214 deforms redraw chine 105 into the well-known chine shape of commercial aluminum beverage cans.
Tooling having spring-supported parts is known in the art, which parts tend to perform a function of deforming the workpiece. The inventor however has identified problems that make wrinkling of the redraw chine more likely. First, the trend toward thinner aluminum blanks reduces the inherent ability of the material to resist wrinkling. Second, the trend toward lightweight beverage can ends (that is, the seamed-on component at the end opposite the base) having a smaller center panel diameter has resulted in a change in base configuration.